


Waves

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jonerys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, targlings, toddlers and their antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: Two-part story. The chapters can be read independently, but that would reduce your intake of fluff.The first chapter is based on the prompt "I lost our baby" requested by starkgaryen4life.The second chapter is based on the prompt "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" requested by LustOnMyFingers.Enjoy!





	1. I lost our baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkgaryen4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/gifts), [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by my senpai, LustOnMyFingers. What would I do without you? ❤️

Only the rustling of the quill on parchment could be heard in the quiet of the study. Sat behind the huge wooden desk, she was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice his approach through the open door.

“Daenerys?”

Her chin rose at his call, silently inviting him to speak.

"I think... I think I lost our baby," Jon stammered.

The Queen furrowed her brows, a bewildered look on her tired face. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said I lost our baby," he gulped.

Her throat tightened as panic rose in her chest. "How in the seven hells do you misplace a toddler, Jon Targaryen?"

Jon flinched, a grimace on his face as she called him by his full name. She hadn't done that in a while, since the last time she had been mad at him.

"I'm sure he's fine, Dany. He's probably playing somewhere, maybe one of-"

" _Probably?_ I asked you to take care of him! How is it possible that you don't know where he is?" she snapped as she rose from her seat, blotching some ink on the desk surface in her urgency.

"Well, it didn't seem like he was able to run this fast last week-"

"Oh, spare me. Have you checked in the nursery?"

"Aye, and he wasn't there,” he confirmed grimly.

"What about our chambers?"

"No one there, either.”

" _Damn it_ ," she scoffed, pacing out of the room at a military pace. Her husband followed her silently, his head hung in abashment.

"Have you checked in the yard?"

"I asked around, but they haven't seen him."

"Well, where did you lose him, anyway?" she asked as she scurried along the corridors, opening all the doors and calling their son's name. Jon looked far too relaxed for her taste, but instead of having a calming effect on her nerves, it only served to rile her further.

"In the outer gardens. I was distracted by one thing and the other and he just... ran off, I think."

"The Godswood, then?"

"Maybe. I didn't have time to check before I told you."

"Let's go there, then," she huffed, a resigned tiredness in her tone.

They walked to the Godswood, the nervous haste in her pace slowing as they approached the newly planted heart tree. It was a weirwood, grown from a branch of the Winterfell's tree, put on Dragonstone to honour the faith of the King.

As they came closer, she could spot Ghost's imposing white frame, his tail wagging eagerly at the sight of his master.

"What is Ghost doing her-”

"Happy nameday, mama!" Aemon shouted as he ran into her skirts, a bundle of flowers freshly picked from the gardens clutched tightly in his chubby little hands.

Daenerys dropped to her knees to engulf him in a fierce hug, looking relieved and confused, eyeing her husband with a dumbfounded expression. "What... what is the meaning of all this?" she asked as she peppered their child's face with kisses.

"I guess it sounded way better in my head... I didn't want to worry you, my love, we just planned a small surprise for you," he explained, extracting a satchel that was hidden under his cloak. Opening it, he showed her its contents, a soft blanket, a wineskin, and sweets from the kitchens. "Tyrion will take care of our duties today. We're going to celebrate away from the confusion of court," he explained with a beam.

"I forgot it was my nameday today..." she murmured, clutching tightly to their giggling son, a soft smile spreading on her face as she realized her husband's mummery. She rose, swatting his arm with a scowl that couldn't hide the happiness beneath. "You big oaf! There was no need to scare me to death to lure me out here."

"It was Aemon's idea!" he laughed, the small silver head of their son nodding eagerly in confirmation. "Papa told me to hide behind Ghost!" he explained.

"Sometimes I'm not sure who's the child in between you two..." she reproached Jon half-heartedly.

"Shall we?" he smiled, offering his elbow for her to lean on. She entwined her arm through it, her free hand clutching Aemon's little one tightly. She let her boys escort her, the white direwolf trailing happily behind them.

* * *

There was a beach on Dragonstone's shores that had always been a favourite of the Queen. It was small and secluded, a winding trail the only path to access it, snaking in and out the caves and burly rocks of the island. Jon guided her through the cliffs, holding her hand when the trail turned more difficult, carrying their giggling son over his shoulder with practised ease.

The uneasy route made their destination a quiet place, a sanctuary of solitude, the waves crashing and the mighty screeches of her dragons the only sounds that could be heard while relaxing on the small expanse of white sand.

All the tension left her body when they finally settled on the shore, the blanket shielding her clothes from the damp sand underneath. A small feast he had brought, her favourite sweets and a skin of Dornish red to wash it down.

It was so peaceful, leaning back on her elbows as the timid spring sun kissed her face. Aemon played in the sand, intent in the mission of burying Ghost's huge body in it, his little face resembling his father's incredibly when he frowned in concentration. The direwolf showed an admirable patience, letting her pup play at his will, never once complaining, until Jon took pity of his furry companion and distracted his boy with the project of a magnificent sandcastle.

It felt surprisingly nice to let go of her queenly duties for an afternoon, enjoying the peace and quiet with those who mattered the most to her, her family. The beginning of their rule had been frantic, what with the reconstruction of the Seven Kingdoms after the Long Night almost destroyed them. She carried the burden of her responsibility as she did everything in her life: with single-minded passion and dedication.

She would do that again, of course, but looking at her boy in the sand, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad at how quickly he had grown up, at the feeling of time slipping through her fingers.

“What's got you all broody?” Jon whispered in her neck, seizing her in a hug and interrupting her train of thoughts.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “It's just... he grew up so quickly, Jon.”

“That he did,” he confirmed with a smile, Aemon's cheerful blabbing echoing in the distance.

“Thank you, Jon. For this, all of this,” she whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms snaking around his shoulders. “I needed it.”

In the arms of her husband, it was easier to remind what they fought for. For life, so that spring could come and the flowers could bloom again, so that their child could play in the sand, and not have a worry in the world.

“I love you so much,” she nearly choked on the words.

“And I love you,” he whispered back. “Happy nameday, Dany."


	2. You can't banish me! This is my bed too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aliciutza for the super-quick beta reading! ❤️

"No!" Aemon screeched when Jon placed a hand on his shoulder, clutching at his mother's lap and kicking his feet at his bewildered father.

"Aemon, I'm not going to tell you again," Jon said, trying to sound stern. The truth was that he wasn't used to his sweet son behaving like this, and he wasn't sure how to act.

Daenerys had a soft, amused expression on her beautiful face, so he supposed there wasn't too much to worry about. She looked at him pointedly and mouthed to let Aemon stay, and he knew he couldn't deny anything to the coalition of his wife and his son. _One I can defy, but two are another matter entirely._

"Hey, listen up, lad," he tried again, his voice softer. "You can stay with us tonight, alright?"

His son merely nodded against Daenerys' belly but didn't move by an inch, his legs spread out on the mattress.

"You will need to move a bit, lad. There's barely space enough for me as it is," he pointed out.

"No! I want to stay with mommy!"

"Sweetling, your father already said you can stay here with us. There's nothing to worry about, alright? You just need to move aside a little bit," Daenerys whispered at her son, her voice calm and soothing as she patted Aemon's silver curls tenderly.

"No, I don't want him here!" his boy shouted.

"What?" Jon chuckled, befuddled. "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"

"I'm a prince and I say I banish you!"

"Hey there, lad. You may be a prince, but I am the King, _and_ your father, too." Tired of his son's moods, he moved him aside by force, quickly slipping under the covers before he could kick at him again. _Toddlers_ , he internally sighed.

Aemon was on the verge of crying, he then realized, big fat tears trapped in between his lashes. "Hey lad," he murmured, placing a comforting hand on his back. "What's wrong? Why do you hate me so much today?"

"I don't want a sibling..." he sniffed, his tears finally springing free.

 _Oh, so that's the matter_. Jon exchanged an amused glance with his wife, who was still cuddling Aemon against her chest.

"Why not, sweetling?" she asked in his hair.

"Because then you'll love him more!"

"Well, that's bulls-" His wife's warning glance cut him short, forcing him to reconsider his words. "That's... silly. We will always love you immensely, Aem, a sibling won't take any of it away. Our hearts will just get bigger so that there's enough for the both of you."

Daenerys gave a subtle nod of approval, while Aemon cast him a suspicious glance from behind his mother's arms. "How can it get bigger?"

"It just... grows, sweetling. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have a little brother or sister to play with?" Dany encouraged.

"But I have Ghost already!"

"That's the point, lad. If you get more friends, you don't forget the older ones. You can play with all of them, and your heart gets bigger."

"You're not tricking me?"

Jon chuckled. "Why would I? I never tricked you so far, I'm not going to start now."

"Well, you could have _asked_ before putting another baby in my mommy's belly!"

"She asked me to! Should I have told her no?" he inquired, raising a brow. Aemon gasped, turning to scowl at his mother, looking utterly _betrayed_. "Did you?"

Daenerys laughed, the crystalline sound filling the air. "I did, sweetling. It was a nameday gift."

"But your nameday was moons ago!"

"Well, it takes time for babies to grow." She silenced him with a smacking kiss on his head. "I understand you're scared, my love, but I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. Mama and Papa are always going to love you as much as it is possible to love someone, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"Do you promise me?" he sniffled, uncertain.

"We do," Jon answered. "Can we make peace now? I don't like to feel unwanted in my own bed."

Jon opened his arms, silently inviting his son for a hug. Aemon finally relented, and Jon could feel his little body melt in the embrace as he let go of his childish grudge. When his arms went limp and his soft snores filled the air, he knew he had fallen asleep in his arms.

"That went well," he whispered to his wife, who had to snort a laughter as to not wake Aemon up.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
